


Morning Troubles

by amoleofmonsters



Category: Leviathan - Scott Westerfeld
Genre: F/M, Menstruation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoleofmonsters/pseuds/amoleofmonsters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deryn wakes up one morning and realizes her body is catching up with her.</p>
<p>"Prompt: Alek/Deryn with anything involving Deryn's gender causing embarrassment and awkwardness (e.g. Deryn's period)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Troubles

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by allons-ylokito221b of tumblr. Not as coupley as what was probably wanted, but I hope you still like it.

It’s only been a few weeks of working with the Zoological Society when things start to get weird. Deryn wakes up one morning and instantly something feel weird. When she tries to get out of bed, a woozy feeling washes over her and she crashes down, waking her bedmate.

Alek is up as fast as he can. “Deryn!”

“I just feel a little scrambled in the attic is all. I’ll be alright once I eat something,” she says reassuringly. She tries to get up again and this time succeeds by leaning on the desk.

She doesn’t have time to congratulate herself because Alek starts screaming like a ninny.

Deryn looks back to the bed and sees a dark red spot. No!

Horror builds up inside her. Finally her female attributes are catching up to her. But why now? She tries to wrack her brains for what to do, but she just can’t remember. Everything feels like it’s spinning.

Luckily, there are two of them in the room and while Alek is just as clueless, he can at least attempt rational thought. “You want me to go get help?” he offers. 

Deryn nods and Alek drags on a pair of trousers and a shirt and runs out of the room.

It’s only when he’s out that he realizes he had no idea what to do. He debates going to Dr. Barlow. It would be the smart thing to do, but it’s a fairly embarrassing situation. Alek doesn’t want to humiliate Deryn.

Luckily, his choices are made for him when Dr. Barlow appears down the hallway and catches sight of him. “Alek, what’s the matter? And where’s Dylan?”

Before he can change him mind, Alek blurts out, “Dylan needs help.” 

“Lead the way.”

They travel back to Deryn and Alek’s shared room and luckily Deryn is still there, wrapped up like a cocoon in the blankets. “Deryn, Dr. Barlow is here to help you.”

“Tell me what’s wrong,” says the boffin.

Deryn rolls over to stare at Dr. Barlow. “I sort of started bleeding.” Her eyes beg Dr. Barlow to understand and it seems like she does when she gives Deryn a small smile.

“I have just the thing.” She reaches into her purse and pulls out something. “Put this in your pants. It’ll collect the blood. You can get more in town or just ask me.” She places the pad on the desk and walks out.

Alek just stares. And stares.

And pretends here’s anywhere else.

Deryn doesn’t make eye contact.

Neither of them speaks of the incident ever again.


End file.
